


Let's Move

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic Castiel, Cute, Foreshadowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to find Cas has a little surprise. When trying to figure out how to deal with the surprise, major plans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Move

**Author's Note:**

> talesfromthechickpea beta'd this, therefore, it is very good.

Dean knew something was wrong as soon as he pulled into the parking lot. Castiel’s car was still there, even though he was supposed to be meeting with a friend of his from work. Dean hurried inside and cautiously opened the door to their apartment.

“Cas?” he called tentatively, but received no answer. He quietly went to their room, unsure of what to expect. He didn’t see his fiancé, so he went to Castiel’s cool down room. Dean was relieved to see that Cas was fine, smiling even, but Dean’s eyes widened in horror as he looked at what was crawling in front of Cas.

“Is that…Cas, is that a—“ Dean stood there, dumbfounded. 

“She is a kitten. I found her outside. She didn’t have a collar or anything, and she looked hungry,” Castiel explained, cooing at the tiny ball of black fur.

“What did you feed it?” Dean asked, staring at the animal suspiciously.

“I went to the store and bought her cat food, a litter box, some toys, and a collar,” Cas replied. He’d never had any pets before, but he knew the fundamentals. Dean looked between Cas and the kitten. He had never been a huge animal person, and he was having trouble comprehending there was an animal in his apartment.

“Why did you buy it all that stuff?” he asked cautiously, dreading the answer. 

“Those are the things required to maintain a cat,” Castiel replied. His hands were flapping ever so slightly as the kitten crawled across his lap.

“We are not keeping it,” Dean blurted. Castiel didn’t shift his gaze to Dean, but pouted all the same.

“Please, Dean? Despite only knowing Grace for a few hours, I’ve grown emotionally attached to her. The only other time that has happened is when I met you.” 

Dean eyed the kitten in disbelief. “Grace?” 

“Yes, her name is Grace. She is very soft, and I believe you would like her as well, if you got to know her.” Cas flinched when she brushed her whiskers against his foot, but smiled when she licked his fingers. Dean could feel his resolve breaking as he watched the two interact. 

He slowly edged closer to the pair until he stood right over Cas. “I don’t like cats,” Dean said weakly. Castiel frowned and looked up to his fiancé, his gaze straying from the cat for the first time since Dean had arrived. 

“Of course, she can’t stay unless you consent, but I implore you to give it some time.” 

Dean sighed, all arguments drained out of him when he saw the ear-to-ear grin Castiel had when he looked back down to Gra—the stupid cat. Cas reached up and tugged at Dean’s hand, and he reluctantly kneeled beside his partner.

“Pet her,” Cas suggested, still smiling.

Dean had one pet in his life, and it hadn’t even been his. It was definitely Sam’s dog—Sam’s aggressive stray dog. The whole experience had been traumatic for the brothers. At the end of the week, Bones had bitten a chunk out of Dean’s arm, and the next day their parents had the dog put down. It had taken Sam a month to even look at Dean again, and another month before he would speak to him again.

“I’m really not an animal person,” Dean said tentatively. It was very unlikely the tiny kitten was capable of tearing him apart, but he still was hesitant around animals. 

“Just pet her. If you really cannot stand her, we can take her to an animal shelter,” Cas pleaded. Dean sighed and braced himself. He reached his hand out, and gently scratched Grace’s back. The kitten let out a tiny mew and ran over to crawl onto his lap, but it had trouble getting up his leg, so it licked the denim, and looked up at him. Dean couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.

“We aren’t allowed to have pets in the apartment,” Dean said after a moment, having already helped the tiny animal onto his lap.

“We can move,” Castiel said, still smiling, and occasionally reaching over to stroke the kitten. When they moved in together, it was a trying experience for Cas to get used to the new place. He smoked more and talked less, both of which put a strain on their relationship. 

“Do you really think it’s worth it?” Dean asked. Cas took a moment to consider before he nodded. 

“We could move to Palo Alto, and you could be with Sam more.” Cas twisted his fingers together. Dean seemed unsure, and if he was truly uncomfortable with Grace, Cas would handle it, but he really wanted to keep her. Plus, Dean didn’t like moving. He could tell because Dean had constantly asked him if he was okay, and had gone so far as to throw away his cigarettes, which caused a meltdown followed by a huge fight. Cas wasn’t eager to repeat that, but sincerely wanted to keep Grace.

“What about work?” Dean asked finally, attempting to pull himself out of the dream world where they readjusted their entire lives because of an abandoned kitten. A few minutes ago, he’d been protesting the idea of touching it.

“I have a standing offer to do lectures and research at Stanford. I make enough money for the both of us to live comfortably,” Castiel replied casually. 

“Are you saying that you want me to be your trophy wife?” Dean joked. Castiel looked up at his fiancé’s face.

“Would you like to get married before we move?” he asked seriously. Dean’s eyes widened. He never considered that the wedding would happen soon; it seemed like something they’d do after a long time. 

“Are you sure you want to get married so soon?” Dean asked, cursing himself internally for sounding so insecure.

“We are engaged, so getting married is the logical next step,” Castiel replied, his voice staying casual despite his partner’s excited tone.

“Charlie’s already on top of planning. She has a whole book just in case we have a spring wedding,” Dean said hesitantly, gauging Cas’s body language. There were no nervous stims; in fact, a huge grin was plastered on the older man’s face. Cas paused for a minute before responding.

“Can you see how soon she can have everything in order?” Castiel asked, finally. He had been thinking about the prospect of the wedding for a while. Dean was the one at a loss for words for once. He nodded and shifted the kitten out of his lap to grab his phone to send a text to Charlie. They sat in a comfortable silence while they waited for her to reply. Less than a minute later, Dean received a long text and skimmed it over.

“Because everything is already planned, she can have it all ready in two months.” Dean looked up nervously at Cas. 

“I think two months would be lovely Dean. It should give us enough time to find a suitable apartment.” 

Dean picked up the tiny black kitten with bright green eyes, and kissed the top of her head before setting her on Cas’s bed. He could learn to be an animal person. He leaned forward, pushing Cas to the ground, and kissed him. Castiel grinned in between kisses and rolled them over.

“Cas?” Dean asked before Cas could lean down to his mouth again.

“Yes?” 

“I’m not a trophy wife. I’ll keep working.” Castiel nodded, but Dean’s job wasn’t the first thing on his mind at the moment.


End file.
